Handcuffed
by YuriCore
Summary: Miu and Chika spend a day handcuffed to each other. Chika is annoyed about it, but Miu thinks it's funny. Now contains a second chapter! Miu and Chika get locked in a closet together, because Nobue thinks it would be funnier... or maybe she's just drunk again... we may never know...
1. Main Story

**Got the idea from a Yahoo article. Inspiration comes from the weirdest places sometimes.**

Chika was intently focusing on her homework. And Miu was intently focusing on Chika. Chika twitched, and then looked up from her papers. "Do you want something?" Chika asked, clearly annoyed.

"No," said Miu. Chika gave Miu a look and went back to doing her homework. Miu continued to stare at her.

Chika twitched again, then said, "Hey Micchan, there's pudding in the fridge." Miu was gone in a flash. Once she was out of the room and down the stairs, Chika quickly ran over to the door and locked it.

Miu was soon pounding on the door. "Hey, there's no pudding in there! Chi-chan, you liar!"

"Oh, will you be quiet already?" said Chika. Ana and Matsuri sat at the low table, seemingly interested. They began to stare at Chika. Chika raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing," said Ana. Chika noticed that Matsuri was trying to hold back giggles. "Well... it's just... the way you and Miu interact with each other is amusing."

"You've never gotten along, even in kindergarten," said Matsuri, who had finally managed to dispel her laughter. "It's funny."

From behind the door, Miu said, "We were meant to be!"

"What do you mean, 'meant to be'?" Chika said.

"We're a pair! We go together!"

"Oh, didn't I tell you to be quiet?" Chika reminded her.

"I wonder what would happen if you two were stuck in an elevator together for a few hours," said Ana. "Or locked in a supply closet. I really wonder..."

"Don't tell me you want to try it," said Chika. "I'd lose my mind stuck with _her_!"

"I think that would be really neat!" said Miu.

"Neat? No way!" said Chika. "Besides, what if while we were stuck together one of us had to use the bathroom or something? Being stuck in a confined place for so long sounds almost as bad as being alone with Micchan for that long."

"Well, what if it were something like this then?" said Ana. "You and Miu got handcuffed together for an entire day."

Chika's face turned very pale. "That... would be..."

Miu started laughing. "That'd be so funny!"

"Nothing about this is funny!" said Chika.

Miu, Ana, and Matsuri all burst into laughter.

"Stop laughing!" Chika demanded.

They all heard a knock at the door. "Hey, it's me," said Nobue. "Let me in or die."

Chika sighed, walking over to the door and unlocking it. Nobue walked in, followed by Miu. Miu gave Chika a goofy smile, and Chika gave her a warning stare.

Matsuri started laughing again.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" said Nobue. "I heard you laughing and decided to see what was going on."

"Onee-chan, please tell me it would be a bad idea to have Micchan and I handcuffed together for an entire day!" Chika pleaded.

Nobue went dead silent, then burst into laughter. The others started laughing again as well. "Oh, that's hilarious," said Nobue, wiping a tear from her eye. "That's a great idea! Let's do it!"

"WHAT?!" Chika shrieked.

Miu ran over to Chika and pounced on her, holding her down to the ground by her arms. "Quick! You guys get handcuffs! I'll hold her down!"

"Got it!" yelled Nobue, running out of the room.

"You guys actually own handcuffs?" said Ana.

Chika nodded. "Yeah... unfortunately..."

"This seems sorta mean," said Matsuri. "I mean, it was funny to talk about, but really doing it seems cruel."

"Look at it this way," said Ana. "This might help Chika-san and Miu-san learn to get along better. Wouldn't that be nice if they could just be good friends?"

"Maybe..." said Matsuri. "I guess their relationship could use a little work."

"It's not like I don't want to get along with her better," said Chika. "But isn't this kinda extreme?"

"Nope!" said Miu. "It's entirely reasonable! So stop whining, victim!"

"Victim?" said Chika.

Nobue came back with the handcuffs and ran over to Miu and Chika. Miu lifted one arm up so that Nobue could put the handcuffs on. Chika struggled, but Nobue soon got her hand into the handcuff. Then Miu got off Chika and they both sat up. Chika tried to get her hand out. It was clearly hopeless. Miu laughed.

"Let's see how this goes," said Ana.

Chika narrowed her eyes. "It's gonna be pretty bad."

"Now you guys just go back to doing what you were doing before," said Nobue, putting the key in her pocket. "And tomorrow I'll uncuff you."

"Okay!" said Miu, waving her arm in the air. Chika's arm was pulled up with hers, which made her wince.

Chika walked over to her homework again, Miu tagging along behind her. She sat down in her chair and grabbed her pencil. "Why does it have to be my writing hand that's handcuffed?" she said with a sigh.

For a long time Chika just worked on her homework with Miu standing beside her. Ana and Matsuri read magazines while Nobue sat on the bed watching Miu and Chika. Then Nobue said, "Hey, Chi, could you make dinner?" Ana and Matsuri nodded in agreement.

Chika smiled. "All right." She stood up and walked to the kitchen, Miu right behind her. Chika began to grab things from the cupboards (using the hand she usually wouldn't use for that) and spread them out on the table.

Chika reached for the rice, accidentally with her writing hand, and caused Miu's hand to hit it, knocking it off the table. "Not my fault," said Miu.

"I _know_ it's not your fault," said Chika. Once the food was finally ready, Chika called everyone downstairs and they began to eat. Chika had to eat with the wrong hand, while lucky Miu got to use her usual hand. Chika had quite a bit of trouble. "Ugh! I just can't hold chopsticks with this hand!"

"Then use your face," said Nobue, sounding quite serious.

"No way!"

"Then I have no advice."

Chika decided to use her hands.

Halfway through the meal, Chika said, "Um, I'm going to the bathroom," she said. Nobue gave a tiny nod. Ana and Matsuri exchanged looks. Chika and Miu walked to the bathroom.

"I don't see why you're not fazed by this," said Chika. "This is annoying."

"Well it's only a day," said Miu. "Less than a whole day, actually, because we weren't handcuffed into the afternoon. No big deal."

Chika walked into the bathroom. "You stand outside. I'll close the door as far as it will go," she said. Miu nodded. Turned out the toilet was too far from the door. Chika sighed. "I guess you're just gonna have to come in," she said. "But don't look, okay?"

"Sure," said Miu. She walked in the bathroom and turned around. For awhile, Miu didn't look, but eventually she turned around.

"Hey!" yelled Chika. She quickly covered herself, and then kicked Miu in the leg. She was blushing madly. "I told you not to look!"

"You can't order me around," said Miu.

Chika just shook her head. "Well I deserve privacy, so don't look."

After dinner, Chika would normally take a bath, but there was no way she was doing that today. Instead, she and Miu went to her room and played video games. But it was too hard to play handcuffed so they gave up on that.

Ana and Matsuri were leaving, and they went to the door to say goodbye. "Bye!" Ana said, waving.

"Bye!" said Matsuri. "Hope you guys will be fine handcuffed!"

"Thanks," said Chika softly. She looked tired, Nobue noticed. Miu gave her a nudge. Chika didn't respond.

After that, Chika and Miu went back to Chika's room. They sat there on the bed for awhile, both very bored. "Um..." said Chika finally. "Do you wanna... maybe... play a board game?"

"Okay," said Miu.

Playing a board game wasn't as hard as Chika had expected it to be. Maybe she was just getting better at doing things handcuffed. In the end, Miu won.

"Yay!" said Miu. "I win!"

"Congrats," said Chika.

Miu looked at Chika oddly.

"What?" said Chika.

"Congrats?"

"Well... yeah... because you won..."

"Um... thanks?" said Miu hesitantly.

"You're welcome."

Miu and Chika stared at each other for a long time.

Chika finally looked away and at the clock. "It's 9:00... wanna go to bed now?"

"I guess so," said Miu, who was still staring at Chika.

Chika and Miu got into Chika's bed. Chika shook her head and said, "No, you're not sleeping with me, Micchan."

"Why not?" asked Miu, seeming upset.

"Because... well, because, like, you know..." Chika's voice trailed off. "Just... no."

"Then where do I sleep?" Miu asked.

"On the floor."

After laying on the floor for about five minutes, Miu sat up and looked at Chika. "No, I'm not asleep, if you were going to ask," said Chika. "I usually take awhile to fall asleep."

"Oh," said Miu. "Wanna just talk then?"

"I guess..."

"Okay," said Miu. "Well, today sure was a fun day, wasn't it?"

"Fun?" said Chika. "I don't understand your method of thinking. In what way was today fun? Do you think it's nice to be forced to spend all day stuck with me?"

"Well, yeah," said Miu. "I mean, you're really cool and stuff, and you normally wouldn't spend all day with me."

"Micchan, I spend almost all my time with you," said Chika. "In the morning, at school, in the afternoon, sometimes at night, and on vacations."

"That's not enough though," said Miu.

"That's not enough for you?" said Chika. "You don't need to be with me all the time to get by."

"Oh yeah I do!" Miu protested. "You don't understand! You don't know!"

"Don't know what?" Chika asked.

Miu was silent. "Don't know... that... I really, really like you."

Chika's face grew an odd expression that Miu couldn't identify. "You... like me that much?"

"You don't know nearly how much!" said Miu. Chika bit her lip. "Can I please sleep with you, Chi-chan?"

Chika slowly nodded. "...yes."

Excited, Miu quickly jumped in bed, nearly causing Chika to fly up into the air, and giving her wrist quite a yank. "Don't worry, Chi-chan! I won't bother you or anything!"

"Okay," said Chika. She attempted to roll over, but couldn't do it comfortably with the handcuffs on. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" Miu said happily.

Like Chika had said, she didn't fall asleep for a long time. She stayed awake, contemplating Miu's words.

_I don't know... how much she likes me? I guess I don't... guess I don't know... Just how much does she like me? And if she likes me, why is she always so annoying around me? How much do I like Miu?_


	2. Bonus Second Chapter

**Yes, this is a second chapter! I mean, I really do like to make Chika suffer...**

When Chika woke up the next day, she sat up abruptly and felt her wrist get yanked. Oh, right...

"Micchan, wake up!" Chika said, shaking Miu.

"Chi-chan...?" Miu mumbled in her sleep.

"Yes, it's me! Wake up!" said Chika.

Miu sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Wha? Why? I wanna sleep longer..."

"No, we're gonna get uncuffed!" said Chika. "C'mon!"

Chika practically dragged Miu out into the hall and to Nobue's room. "Onee-chan!" she yelled. "It's a new day! Time to unhandcuff Micchan and I!"

"Okay, fine," Nobue mumbled. She reached into a drawer and pulled out the key. Then she uncuffed Miu and Chika.

"Free at last!" Chika cheered, raising her arms in the air.

Miu didn't look so happy. "Aw, why couldn't we have done it for a week?"

"Why?" said Chika, looking annoyed.

"Like I said, I thought that was fun," said Miu, shrugging.

"Well it made it so difficult to do things," said Chika. "What was the point?"

"To get a laugh out of things," said Nobue. "Even though it wasn't quite as funny as I thought it would be."

"Let's get locked in a closet together then!" said Miu enthusiastically.

"No way!" Chika objected.

"I could do some _terrible_ things to you while we're stuck in there," said Miu, a mischievous smile on her face. Chika looked horrified.

"Oh yeah, let's do that!" said Nobue, excited. "I'm gonna call Ana and Matsuri to tell them we should do that!"

"Haven't we done enough?!" said Chika.

"I think this'll be much funnier," said Nobue. "We'll just lock you two in there and go into another room. We're probably gonna be able to hear your screaming from there, Chika."

"Gah!" said Chika.

"What does gah mean?" Nobue asked.

"Oh, just ignore her," said Miu. "She has trouble communicating."

"Excuse me?!" Chika said then.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak your language," said Miu. "Do you speak Japanese, young lady?"

"Yes! I do!" said Chika. "And I do not like the idea of being locked in a closet with you all day! And Onee-chan, why would I be screaming?"

"I dunno, but we're gonna hear screaming," said Nobue. "Now you two stay here while I call Ana and Matsuri."

Then Nobue left the room. Chika took that opportunity to jump out the window. Miu chased after her.

Chika wobbled and almost fell off the rooftop. She screamed, trying to regain her balance. Miu grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. Chika stared blankly at Miu, bewildered.

"Yup, I saved you," said Miu. "So now, you're forever in dept to me."

Chika noticed that she was still holding Miu's hand. She quickly pulled away, but Miu grabbed it again.

"Hey!" said Chika. "Don't touch me!"

"You could at least try to be nice to me," said Miu. "Remember how it was while we were playing that board game together last night, and before we fell asleep? For awhile there, I think we were really getting along. That was really nice."

"That's... nonsense," said Chika. "That's... that's not true at all!"

"Oh yeah it is!" said Miu. "You're denying it! Which really shows how tsundere you can be sometimes!"

"I'm not tsundere!" Chika said.

"The fact that you're denying it only makes you more tsundere," said Miu.

Chika glared at her. "They're not gonna be able to get me in that closet..."

"Why? What do you think I'm gonna do, Chi-chan?" said Miu.

"I'm not sure... and that's what scares me..." said Chika.

Miu giggled. "You're scared, Chi-chan?"

Chika's face turned red. "O-Of course not! I meant to say I was... Well, that's why I want to stay far away from you. I never know what you might do, since you can just be so unexpected..."

"Because you're scared," said Miu. "You're afraid."

"No! I'm not afraid!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Then prove it."

"Prove it...?" said Chika slowly. "Prove it how?"

"Prove to me that you're not afraid of anything I might do," said Miu. "Prove how very confident you are."

Chika made a face. "Uh... I..."

"You what?"

Chika bit her lip. "Well I kinda..."

"Yeah?"

"I... um... I... I admit that you're right!" Chika blurted out. "I'm not afraid to admit... that you're right! We really were getting along! And maybe I am kinda tsundere! But I'll admit it! It's not that I'm afraid!"

"Then what is it?" said Miu.

"It's that..." Chika looked down at the ground. "I... I don't know..."

"Well if you really are so brave, then you won't be at all afraid to be locked in a closet with me all day," Miu concluded.

"I sure won't!" said Chika.

"So you're gonna do it then?" said Miu.

Chika became flustered. "Uh... yes?"

Miu looked pleased with her answer. "You know, when tsunderes deny things this often, it's because they're trying to cover their true feelings for someone. Are you trying to cover your true feelings for me, Chi-chan?"

Chika was blushing madly. "What feelings? I don't know what you're talking about." Chika suddenly gasped and then facepalmed. "That... what I just said sounded so... so... This is really getting awkward!"

Miu was smiling so big that you'd think she'd just won the lottery. "I really, really like you Chi-chan. If that helps you at all."

"Yeah, you said that last night," Chika mumbled, refusing to look at Miu out of embarrassment. "But helps me with what?"

"Helps you tell me. Or helps you realize it," Miu said.

"Realize what? Micchan, you're not making any sense."

"Don't worry now," said Miu. "Maybe I'll tell you while we're in the closet. Maybe. But I think you secretly know what I mean,"

Nobue appeared at Chika's bedroom window. "Get over here, guys!" Chika and Miu began to hop back.

"Hey, why are you two holding hands?" asked Nobue.

Chika looked at their hands. "Gah!" she said, yanking her hand away.

"Still don't know what 'gah' means," said Nobue.

"Onee-chan, do we get to eat while we're locked in the closet?" Chika asked.

"Yeah," said Nobue. "I'll bring your meals to the closet."

When Ana and Matsuri came over, Chika and Miu both walked into the closet without much hesitation. Chika was still trying to prove that she wasn't scared. Miu was just happy.

Once Nobue locked the door, everyone walked into Chika's room. Matsuri was shaking.

"What's wrong, Matsuri-san?" Ana asked Matsuri.

"What if they kill each other?" Matsuri said, her eyes watering up. "We'll be murderers!" She burst into a flood of tears.

"They'll be fine, they'll be fine!" said Ana. She hugged Matsuri, and Matsuri cried all over her shirt. Ana pretended she didn't notice that.

Meanwhile, in the closet...

"Your turn, Micchan," said Chika.

"Okay!" Miu began to move her piece across the board.

Yes, they had found an old board game in the closet.

"So, what do you want to do once we're done playing this?" Miu asked as Chika took her turn.

"Um... I dunno," said Chika. "Play again?"

"Oh Chi-chan, don't tell me you think we're just gonna play this game all day," said Miu.

Chika's face paled. "What... did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas..." said Miu. She leaned over and whispered in Chika's ear. Chika's face turned redder and redder and Miu went on.

"GAH!" Chika yelled. So loud in fact, that everyone could hear her from the bedroom. Everyone looked up in amusement.

"You wanna... you wanna what?" said Chika.

"I love you," said Miu.

"B-But..." Chika suddenly got a confident look on her face. "I... love you too."

"So, can we kiss now?" said Miu.

"I guess so..."

"So you really want to?"

"Maybe..."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes! It's a yes, okay?!"


End file.
